New Year's Resolution A Naruto OneShot
by Gaara's-Desert-Love
Summary: She loved him, he loved her. They hadn't realized it until Naruto had returned from a mission. Now...it's time to admit everything. Naruto-X-OC


New Year Resolution

I sat in my window, sketching the view from it for the third time this week. It's not that it was the only thing I had to do, it was just my window always had a different sight to see. I had a beautiful view of the lake, vendors changed along the streets, and today, New Year decorations lined the buildings and the non-electrical wires. Lanterns hung, their bright colors and whimsy designs, about every foot or so. Two were hanging in my window, each now lit in the fading light. Tomorrow, though much too fast, would be New Years Eve.

I finally finished my quite detailed sketch as a soft, "Riiiin…" sounded. I looked around, and heard nothing. _Funny, that sounded like...no, no. He's on a three month long mission… _I thought, and then set my sketchbook down on my window seat. I closed the window up for the night, and paused, yawning. I grabbed my jacket and headed out for some hot chocolate.

I looked at a store window, and as I did so, bumped into a person's chest and fell flat on my butt. I heard a slight painful grunt from the man. "Ow…I'm sorry, sir, I didn't…mean to…" my voice trailed as I looked up, and my eyes widened. I jumped up and immediately hugged the person I had ran into. "Oh my gosh I missed you so much! I thought you were on a three month mission?!" I rambled, my breath visible in the cold. "I finished early!" he smiled, his regular hyperactive grin.

I hugged him again, "Naruto Uzumaki, you need to come see me immediately when you return from something like that!" "What? You didn't hear me call your name when you where in your window?" he smiled, hugging me in a not-so-normal-for Naruto way and then rubbing my arms, seeing I was shivering. "I thought that sounded like your voice…" I smiled, and pulled him down the street into the coffee shop.

We sat down in a booth and ordered hot chocolate, and I had them put mini-marshmallows on mine. "So, what went on in Konoha while I was gone?" Naruto asked, sipping his coco. "Not much. I've been put on a 'vacation' because Juunibi went slightly out of control on my last mission." I shrugged. More time for my art and listening to music and just having a nice day. "What? That's not right. I know you like vacations, but it's still…not right." he frowned, and looked at my eyes for the sign of the recent loss of control. He 'hmphed' happily, seeing no leftover sign.

I watched him, and I felt my face heat up slightly. It had been doing that for several months now, and it bugged me. I felt a hand on my forehead, and looked up. Naruto's hand was feeling it. "You okay? You spaced out and then your face started to flush. Maybe we should get you home." I looked at him and nodded, "Yeah…I guess I still can't take cold weather." I stood, and Naruto followed me to my house, and stopped at the door, "You know…I can stay with you, if you want. I missed you…you _are_ my best friend."

I stared at him for a second and then nodded, face turning pink again, and let him in. I went and sat in my oversized super-plushy armchair and cuddled up to one of the arms. "You sit like a cat, still." Naruto chuckled, coming to sit in my chair. As he did so, he sank and I rose up a little. "Whoa, that didn't happen when we were younger." I laughed. He grinned, and pulled his jacket off to show off his arm, "Yeah, well I've got all this muscle now!" I smiled and leaned on his shoulder. Surprisingly, shoulders are always comfortable.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, and then Naruto (of course) broke the silence, "Say, what's your New Years resolution?" I thought for a moment, and a sudden realization came to me.

I loved Naruto.

And so, I thought for another minute. Finally, I came up with an answer, "I guess to see if he has feelings for me. And get better at drawing animals." Naruto looked at me, "He?"

"The guy I love."

"_Love_?"

"I've known him since we were _little_."

"Little?"

"Ever since I came to Konoha."

"That long?!"

"Yes, that long, silly!"

"Who??"

"I can't tell you, it's a secret." I giggled, hugging around his neck. Naruto pulled me off of him, frowning, "Well, you should be hugging _him_ not _me_." He looked kind of sad, and had his pitiful little pout on his face. I didn't like seeing him like that…

"Naruto, you really are _clueless_." I say, hugging around his torso. "What's that supposed to mean?" he frowned down at me, but didn't push me away this time. "Figure it out for yourself. Just think a minute. Who have I known the _longest_?" I sighed, resting my head on his chest. Yes, my chair was big enough to do that.

Naruto thought, "Me?" "Yes. Now, who was the first person I met at the academy? That was a classmate." I nod, and then prod on with questions. "Me…" Naruto smiled just a bit. He was starting to get it. Why boys were so oblivious to things…

"Yes…now, who do I love?" I smiled a slight hint of desire in my eyes. Instead of an answer, I was pulled onto his lap, and felt his soft lips on mine. I immediately kissed back, and he ran his tongue along my lip. I happily opened my mouth, and he slips his tongue into it. He explored it for several moments as our tongues played, and then pulled away.

"Me…" he said softly.

I smiled, kissing him once more before he moaned softly. "What?" I tilt my head, leaning into him. "Your wearing that shirt I always thought you looked cute in…not to mention sexy." Naruto's face was a deep pink, and I giggled. "Well thank you. Now, why did that cause you…to…Naruto, there better be a banana in your pocket." I blushed, and immediately felt myself grow hot. "T-There's not…" his eyes had that same glaze they got whenever we trained, and I pinpointed it as lust. He loved me all this time...

"We…can take this upstairs, you know." I said, my mouth just inches from his. His eyes widened, and his eyebrows arched, but he picked me up bridal-style and carried me up to my room. He closed the door and laid me on the bed, immediately climbing over me. He kissed down my neck and nipped at it until he heard me give a soft mewl, and bit down hard to get a much louder moan. "Y…you can't possibly want to take this the whole way…" he paused, his hand just barely under the hem of my shirt.

"I…do. I want us to go…all the way." I was a deep red, and already panting heavily. Truth is I needed Naruto _now_. He nodded, and yanked my shirt off. Naruto stared at my pink bra for a moment and then slowly took it off. I shivered with that new, wonderful feeling and he unhooked the back of it, his arm behind me and his mouth just above the valley between my breasts.

He threw my bra in a random corner of the room, and attacked my chest with his mouth. His tongue ran all over my right nipple, his left hand playing with the other one. I let out small mewls every time he ran his tongue directly over the erect piece of flesh, and he accidentally bit down on it. However, my reaction was quite positive. I arched back and let out a moan, and he switched his mouth to the neglected breast, repeating the process on it. I felt the cool air hit my breast, now covered in Naruto's saliva, and I felt another wave of pleasure course through me.

Naruto unhooked my belt and pulled my jeans off, revealing my strawberry underwear. He rubbed his nose a little, and tugged at them, only for me to stop him. "There's something wrong here…" I say. "What? What's wrong?" he looked worried, like he was getting in trouble for not doing something right. I smiled, a playful look in my eyes, "You've still got too much clothing on." I pushed him over, and climbed on top of him. I kissed him before slipping my hands under his shirt to tease him, running my fingers over every nerve that I knew would make him squirm. He let out a soft gasp, and I felt him harden underneath his pants. I pulled his shirt off and slid my tongue over his muscles, ones he had trained for years for, and he bucked towards me. I stopped licking him and pulled his pants off, leaving us both in only our underwear.


End file.
